


Confessions and fluff

by SuperAwesomePandaKitty



Category: Corpse Party - Fandom
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, One-Shot, might give you a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAwesomePandaKitty/pseuds/SuperAwesomePandaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluff one-shot that may be expanded at some point, Yoshiki walks Ayumi home a few days after the incident at Heavenly Host, I hope you enjoy, I'm awful at summaries! Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions and fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Corpse Party but if I did. I would have Yoshiki and Ayumi together <3

It had been a few days after the incident at Heavenly Host Elementary School. On the first day that the group had been back at school, they tried to ask about their friends who they had lost back at the school. Although, nobody seemed to remember them, it was like they never even existed. Naomi had taken Seiko's death the hardest and Satoshi was always by her side to comfort her. Naomi's ankle had gotten worse since their time at Heavenly Host, so Satoshi had taken her to hospital.

Yoshiki watched over Ayumi closely when she saw Satoshi and Naomi leaving hand in hand together. To anyone else, she looked happy for them, but to Yoshiki, he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Shinozaki, let's go, I'll walk you home." He said quietly, not wanting to pry.

"I'll be okay Kishinuma-kun. I just want to be by myself for a while." Ayumi said sadly, a tear threatening to fall. Even though it pained Yoshiki to see her like that, especially over his best friend. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to her.

"Shinozaki," he said, wiping the tear from her eye. "I know exactly how you feel, believe me I do. But I do not want you walking home by yourself after everything we went through. I'll leave you alone once we get to your house if you'd like, I promise." He added, looking into her eyes determinedly before quickly looking away awkwardly.

"Kishinuma-kun." She said, tears finally falling down her cheeks as she glomped Yoshiki and blew her nose on his shirt. This time, Yoshiki didn't shout or ask what she was doing. He put his arms around her and hugged her back, letting her cry.

"I know it hurts Shinozaki, but we should get you home, it's getting late and I have a bit of a headache. I'm sorry." Yoshiki said, torn between comforting her and his head trauma.

"Okay, Kishinuma-kun, did you go to the hospital?" Ayumi asked looking at him with watery eyes.

"Of course I did," Yoshiki said quietly, hoping it would placate her. Ayumi glared at him sternly.

"You didn't did you? You've been worrying so much about me lately, that you couldn't possibly have had the time to go! You can't lie to me." Ayumi shouted at him angrily. Yoshiki sighed and looked down guiltily.

"Shinozaki, I'm sorry for lying, but how would I explain this injury. No one would believe me. Besides, I'm fine, it's just a headache. Please let me walk you home so I can go home and sleep it off." Yoshiki said quickly, Ayumi eyed him suspiciously but complied.

"Okay, but I'm keeping an eye on you. I want to take care of you, just like you did for me." Ayumi said smiling. Yoshiki felt warm in his chest at her kindness. Although, his heart ached with the knowledge that she liked his best friend.

They began to walk in a comfortable silence. Yoshiki was stealing glances at Ayumi whenever she wasn't looking his way.

'She's amazing, I wish she liked me back but the only way I can still hang out with her is if I keep quiet. Can I really deal with her liking Satoshi though?' He thought to himself sadly. It must have shown on his face because Ayumi looked over at him worriedly.

"Kishinuma-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Ayumi asked, concern layering her voice.

"Yes I am, don't worry about me, Shinozaki. Look, we're almost at your house. I promise I'll get some rest when I get home." Yoshiki said, smiling earnestly, rubbing the back of his head. Ayumi knew he was hiding something but with a sigh, she let it go.

"Well, here we are," Yoshiki said happily.

"Kishinuma-kun, thanks for walking me home. You worry too much about me," she said, giggling behind her hand. It made Yoshiki's heart flip in every direction.

"After everything, can you blame me?" Yoshiki said awkwardly, his cheeks tingeing pink. "Anyway, to stop you from worrying about me, I'm going to go home. My headache's getting a lot worse." Yoshiki added honestly

"I could get my dad to give you a lift home if you want. It would be quicker than having to walk. Especially with your head wound." Ayumi said, biting her bottom lip worriedly.

"Nah, I don't mind walking. Honestly Shinozaki, I'm fine. Please, don't worry." Yoshiki said. It was a lie, his headache felt like explosions of pain everywhere in his mind, he was beginning to feel dizzy now too.

"Kishinuma-kun! I know when you're lying. You're swaying," Ayumi said, anger rising at his lack of concern for himself.

"Shinozaki..." Yoshiki said, drowsily and he fell into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

"KISHINUMA-KUN!" Ayumi screamed, she dropped to her knees and took his head on her knees. She took the bandage off his head to look at his injury. She stroked the hair off his face affectionately, trying to avoid the would. It had gotten infected.

"Kishinuma-kun, why didn't you listen to me and go to the hospital." Ayumi said sadly. She took out her mobile phone and called for an ambulance. She also called her mother and asked her to come outside and keep her company, not wanting to leave Yoshiki's side for a second.

When the ambulance arrived, Ayumi went to the hospital with Yoshiki. He was still unconscious but the doctors were beginning treatment right away. Ayumi told them he had fallen down some stairs at school a few days ago and he was too stubborn to go to the hospital. The last part was true at least, she sat down on a chair beside his bed, held his hand, praying he would wake up.

Yoshiki was by the swimming pool at Heavenly host. He heard Ayumi talking behind him, he turned around and saw her jumping into the pool.

"SHINOZAKI!" He shouted, running and diving into the pool. He could see her sinking in the water, her hair floating around her face, making her look like an angel. He pushed himself faster and faster into the depths of the water, but no matter how fast he swam, he couldn't seem to get any closer to her, she seemed to be getting further away from him.

'Shinozaki! Don't die! Please!' He shouted in his head, tears threatening to fall.

Ayumi saw Yoshiki shifting in his sleep, he was murmuring her name over and over, he sounded pained. "Kishinuma-kun, please wake up." She said quietly, nudging him with her free arm.

Yoshiki shot up in bed, he was breathing heavily. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, he tried to wipe his face with both his hands, only to find one of his hands taken. He looked over and noticed Ayumi staring at him worriedly. He sighed with relief, glad it was just a dream, he lay back down and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, signalling that he was alright.

"Where am I?" He asked curiously, glad she was there with him.

"The hospital, you just collapsed in front of me. Your head wound had gotten infected, you should have listened to me!" Ayumi said, but there was no real anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry Shinozaki. I know I should have listened, I just hate hospitals." Yoshiki said looking down guiltily.

"What were you dreaming about?" Ayumi asked worriedly, Yoshiki shifted uncomfortably, which she noticed. "Tell me! Please!"

"I don't want to talk about it, it was just a nightmare." Yoshiki said quietly, looking away from her.

"Do you not trust me?" Ayumi asked sadly, "I thought that after everything we went through, you would have trusted me more." She added with a sniff, causing Yoshiki to wave his hands defensively.

"Shinozaki! Please don't cry. I do trust you, I just..." Yoshiki sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you just...please don't be upset." He looked at her then hung his head. "We were at Heavenly Host. You jumped into the pool and I dived after you but no matter how much I swam, I couldn't reach you. You were just floating farther and farther away from me." He said sadly, trying to hold back his emotions.

Ayumi looked at him in shock. "I'm so sorry about making you worry when we were at the school. I had no idea it affected you this much." She said looking down sadly.

Yoshiki looked over at her and shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. You don't even remember doing it, I should have kept a closer eye on your behaviour. I shouldn't have left you alone. I just... I just worry about you." He said, then added in a quiet, broken whisper, "more than I should."

"Kishinuma-kun?" Ayumi asked, looking up at him curiously, making him squirm under her gaze.

"Yeah?" He asked carefully.

"Why do you care so much?" Ayumi asked quietly, watching him intently.

Yoshiki panicked, he couldn't lie to her. Somehow, she always knew when he was lying.

"I...I just do." He said, refusing to meet her eyes.

"What are you hiding from me?" Ayumi said, suddenly angry, making Yoshiki jump.

"What do you m-mean? I'm not h-hiding anything." Yoshiki stuttered, still not meeting her eyes. 'That was pathetic, she's never going to let this go now. What do I do?' Yoshiki thought to himself.

"Kishinuma-kun! You have been hiding something from me for a while now! I know you so I know when you lie." Ayumi persisted, glaring at him sternly.

"Shinozaki. If you keep this up, I'll have no choice but to tell you and I can guarantee that you won't like what you hear. It could ruin our friendship and I don't want that to happen." Yoshiki said as calmly as he could, looking at her with slight desperation in his eyes.

"You won't lose me as a friend, I promise. I've made up my mind. I want to know." She replied.

Sighing, Yoshiki gave in, he hung his head and stared at his hands. "I love you Shinozaki. There are you happy now? I know how you feel about Satoshi and I would rather have you as a friend than not at all. If you don't like it or it makes you uncomfortable, I'll completely understand if you lea-" Yoshiki said but was cut off by a slap to the face.

"What was that for?!" Yoshiki shouted, rubbing his reddening cheek, staring at Ayumi, who was standing now, in disbelief.

"You BAKA!" She screeched. "Here I was going out of my mind, worrying that you had some deep dark depression and that you were going to hurt yourself!" She had tears in her eyes now and she was hyperventilating.

"Shinozaki?! Calm down. Please don't cry! I didn't mean for you to worry. I just didn't want you to hate me." Yoshiki barely finished his sentence before a pair of lips were on his own. His eyes widened in shock, his cheeks slowly became red, his brain finally registered what was happening and he began to kiss her back.

Ayumi had her eyes clenched shut, her own cheeks were pink. Yoshiki encircled his arms around her and held her tight, kissing her back passionately, trying to convey all the feelings he had felt for so long. They both pulled away with the need for air, Yoshiki still had his arms around Ayumi and he hugged her.

"Shinozaki, I love you. But you don't have to do this for me. I'm happy with just being friends." Yoshiki said, looking into her eyes.

"Well I'm not, I love you too Yoshiki." Ayumi said smiling shyly.

"Do you really mean that?" Yoshiki asked her, barely able to contain his smile and the somersaults his heart was doing at the sound of her using his name.

"Yes I do. Ever since Heavenly Host, I have felt this way. You rescued me and protected me so many times. Even when I ran away or hurt you and didn't remember. It was because you cared, I fell for you. I love you Yoshiki." Ayumi said smiling fondly.

Yoshiki kissed her again and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so much Ayumi, I have for so long. I will always protect you." He said happily, he could feel the drowsiness trying to take over him again, but he fought against it. But as always, Ayumi knew how he was feeling.

"Sleep Yoshiki, I will be here when you wake up." She said smiling at him as she took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

Yoshiki's eyelids were getting heavy but he lifted his free hand and stroked Ayumi's cheek. "I love you" He said again, before he fell unconscious once more.


End file.
